Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus is a generic term for an apparatus that washes laundry (e.g. objects to be washed or objects to be dried), an apparatus that dries laundry, and an apparatus that may perform both washing and drying of laundry.
Conventional laundry treatment apparatuses are classified into front loading type laundry treatment apparatuses configured such that laundry is introduced through an introduction aperture formed in the front surface of the apparatus, and top loading type laundry treatment apparatuses configured such that laundry is introduced through an introduction aperture formed in the upper surface of the apparatus.
A top loading type laundry treatment apparatus may include a cabinet, a tub provided inside the cabinet and having an introduction aperture in the upper surface thereof, a drum rotatably provided inside the tub, and a door for opening and closing the introduction aperture.